


perfect

by pleurer



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fanart, M/M, Small Dick Steve Rogers, The shield stays ON during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Steve's dick is perfect.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).



  
  



End file.
